Raindrops
by Julia.E.Harrold
Summary: A story about how Sesshomaru slowly, but surely, falls in love with Kagome. It all started with the rain and an umbrella.
1. Umbrella

This is inspired by 'RainDrops' from devainart by YoukaiYume.

I OWN NOTHING. Just making the manga into a story.

CHAPTER 1: Umbrella

Rain... There's something about the rain. It washes everything away...

There was a flash of light that came from the Bone Eaters Well and then a quiet 'splish'. Kagome climbed up the well, grumbling.

"It's raining... Out of all days to come back, it had to be a wet one." Kagome hefted herself over the lip of the well. "Good thing mom packed my umbrella."

Kagome closed her eyes, opening up the umbrella and putting it over her head. She scratched the side of her head with a finger. "Inuyasha will probably have a fit about me being late again."

She let her hand to fall to her side. She cracked one eye open to see where she was going. The other eye opened when she saw a figure sitting under a tree.

"Someone's there..." She walked closer. "Sesshomaru?" His eyes were closed, like he was sleeping. 'What's he doing out here by himself? Jeez, I should just mind my own business.' She turned back in the direction of Keade's village. "Just keep walking and..." She looked out of the corner of her eye. Then a cold and emotionless voice spoke. "Human." Kagome turned fully around to look at Sesshomaru.

"Your getting soaked." Kagome said, a little worried. "How very perceptive of you." Sesshomaru answered back. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows a little, turning pink. "T-That's not what I meant. I-. What I mean is, aren't you cold? You could get sick, you know!"

"Foolish girl. Demons do not fall ill." Kagome huffed at Sesshomaru's answer, mumbling to herself. "... I knew that."

"Ne, where's that toad thing that follows you around? And the girl... Rin?"

Sesshomaru took his time in answering her. "... I left them someplace safe." Kagome lifted up a hand with her pointed finger pointing and the others made a fist. "Oh, I see, you wanted some time alone, eh?"

Sesshomaru put his arm on his knee. "Your a nosy human. Don't you have to run to my half-brother?" Kagome furrowed her brows deeply. 'Hmph! how rude! I guess it runs in the family.' Kagome looked down at her wrist where her watch is.

'But... He's right. If I don't get back soon Inuyasha will come looking for me.' She looked back at Sesshomaru, who had his eyes closed.'Still, I'll feel guilty if I just...' Kagome's train of thought stopped as she gripped the umbrella tighter, coming to a decision.

She held her umbrella out to Sesshomaru, over him too. He opened his eyes when he didn't feel the rain falling on him. His eyes widened a fraction when he saw Kagome holding the umbrella out to him.

"What is it you want now?" He asked. Kagome smiled sweetly, answering. "I want you to have it." He looked at the umbrella. "... What is it?"

Kagome pointed to it. "It's an umbrella!" Sesshomaru raised a brow in question, so Kagome explained. "It keeps you dry from the rain! See?" Sesshomaru looked at the umbrella for a few seconds before answering. "I don't need protection from something as trivial as rain, and I certainly don't need it from a pathetic wench such as yourself."

One thing everyone knows about Kagome, is that she is stubborn.

"Yeah, but I'd feel a lot better if you took." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't need your pity either."

Kagome let a small smile grace her lips. "It's not pity. And don't look at as help either. How about this? I give you the umbrella, and whether or not you use it is up to you. Plus! I'll leave you alone!" Kagome held the umbrella out to him again. Sesshomaru looked at curiously before reaching out and taking it.

Kagome's smiled widened. As she turned to leave she said. "Well, time for me to keep my end of the bargain." And rushed off. Sesshomaru watched as she left, once she was out of sight he looked at the umbrella, not sure what to do with it.

:::WITH KAGOME:::

Kagome opened the flap for Keade's hut. "I'm back everyone!" Shippo was the first to greet her. "KAGOME! YOUR BACK!" Kagome caught him in her arms as her wrapped his short arms around her neck in a hug. "Did you bring me anything?" Kagome smiled at him. She looked up when she heard Inuyasha's voice. "Feh! Finally. It took you long enough. And your dripping wet."

Kagome closed one eye and stuck her tongue out. "Hehe, I sorta forgot my umbrella at home." She lied. Inuyasha put a clothe on top of her head. "Idiot. Dry yourself off before you catch a cold. And get some rest, we leave first thing tomorrow." Kagome replied with a quick "'Kay." And started drying her face and hair. In the middle of her drying, she got a faraway look in her eyes.

:::NEXT MORNING:::

Kagome inhaled deeply. And let it all out as she spoke. "Ah, what a nice dry day!" After she said that, a raindrop landed on her head. And a few seconds later, it was pouring. Kagome let her head fall a little, in disappointment. "Spoke too soon. And I don't have anything to cover me up." Miroku looked at her, he stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Why, Lady Kagome!" He tipped his rain hat on his head. "I'd be more than happy to give you my hat to shield you from the rain." Everyone had stopped walking by then.

"Is that all you want, monk?" Inuyasha growled. "Y-You doubt me?" Miroku chuckled nervously. "Seems pretty hard to believe." Sango stated accusingly. Kagome waved both her hands in front of her. "Guys! I'm fine, really!"

Nobody either heard her or chose to ignore her. Before Kagome could think to stop them, something caught her eye. She turned around to see her umbrella leaning against a tree. She walked over to it, when she pick it up she noticed a note by it. She turned it over. 'Thank you' it said with a crescent moon in the bottom right corner.

She smiled. She turned around to see Inuyasha grabbing the front of Miroku's shirt. "Miroku, it's alright." She said louder, everyone looked at her. "I got my own." Shippo ask curiously. "Hey, where'd she get that?" Inuyasha answered. "Who cares? Lets just go. We're burning daylight."

Kagome stopped to look behind her again. She thought she saw someone. "Kagome, you coming?" Inuyasha called to her. Whatever Kagome thought she saw, she shoved it to the back of her mind. "Hai! Coming, coming!"

And up in a tree where Kagome couldn't see, was Sesshomaru.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;;:;:;:;:;:;;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:; :;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;: ;:;:;:;:;

TA-DA! Here's the first chapter!


	2. Sickness

Chapter 2

Sickness

There was laughter in the air as it rained. Small feet splashed in the puddles as the little girl ran around, laughing. There was a squawk as water splashed on to a frog like demon and then Jaken's voice. "Rin!" He scolded. "You insufferable child! Stop that at once!" Rin just laughed more, smiling wider. "But it's FUN Jaken-Sama!"

Jaken's face expression showed just how miserable he was. "It's fithly is what it is!" Rin just kept smiling. "Aw! But I love the rain!" Rin turned around when she heard footsteps. "Sesshomaru-sama!" The little girl exclaimed, forgetting her childish argument with Jaken.

"Come play with us!" Rin opened her arms up wide, running in a circle. Sesshomaru stayed silent. "As if Sesshomaru-sama would lower himself to play in the rain!" Rin stopped running at Jaken's scolding voice. She pointed her finger in the air, towards the gray clouds. "Why not? I said before its FUN!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and frowned a little. 'The rain. How I hate the rain. It reminds me of that day... It reminds me... Of her.'

WITH KAGOME AND GANG

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "Ah- Ah- CHOO!"

Kagome looked at him as he mumbled. "Stupid rain." She moved closer to him to get a closer look at his face, a light pink spread across his cheeks. "You know Inuyasha, you've been like this all day. Are you sure your okay?" Concern showed in her eyes.

Inuyasha's ear twitched. "Tch. It's a little sneeze. All this sittin' around is what's really bothering me. Where'd they have to go that was so imported anyways?" Inuyasha leaned to the side a little, resting his chin in his hand.

Shippo looked up from his coloring. "They said they were going to a nearby village. Remember?"

That's right. Miroku and Sango went to preform an exorcism on the Headman's daughter.

EARLIER WITH MIROKU AND SANGO

"Its my sworn duty as a monk!" Miroku said, holding up one hand in a prayer like position, trying to act innocent. And if you looked closely enough, there was a halo above his head. "And as a Lecher!" Sango accused, then proclaimed. "No way I'm letting you go by yourself!"

The trip was supposed to take two days at the most.

BACK TO THE PRESENT.

'With all this rain it'll probably slow them down a little...' Kagome scratched at her chin thoughtfully, 'hmmm'ing a little. 'Maybe I should have packed them an umbrella...'

Inuyasha started to hack and cough, Shippo worriedly said his name. Kagome turned around. She got close to him and place a hand on his forehead. "'JUST A SNEEZE' MY BUTT! YOUR BURNING UP!" Inuyasha's face turned more red then before. Kagome jumped up. "Stay right there, I think I got something that'll help."

Inuyasha put his face into his hand. Shippo looked at him curiously. "Inuyasha? your face got really red just now... Fever getting worse?"

Kagome rummaged through her bag. "I thought Demons don't get colds." Inuyasha huffed. "Well, excuse my for being HAlF-DEMON!" Kagome dug further into her bag. "Lucky for you I have some medi-" Kagome sentence was cut short. A dark shadow appeared over her eyes. 'There's no more!' Inuyasha questioningly said "Keh?"

"Oi! What's wrong?" Kagome put on a face smile and laughed nervously. "Heh, heh. Uh... I think we can forget that plan."

Kagome placed her chin in her hand in a thoughtful manner. 'I guess I can go home and get more medicine.' She then crossed her arms, closed her eyes and looked down a bit disappointedly. 'Oh. But we're to far from the well...' She then hit her open palm lightly with a fist. 'Ah! I know!'

She bent down a little and smiled at inuyasha. "There's some herbs i saw while ago in the woods. I'll just go get some." She turned to leave but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, she looked behind her in surprise. "Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered her name. "Don't go." Kagome's eye widened, and she blushed. Inuyasha realized what he was doing and blushed even more. He snatched his hand back, almost like he was burned.

"S-STUPID! If you go now, then you'll get sick too! Then what?" Kagome blinked, then smiled. "Okay, I'll stay." Shippo started to snicker at Inuyasha. "Tee-hee, your face got all red again!" Inuyasha angrily turned towards Shippo. "SHUT UP YA LIL' TWERP!"

I'll Stay...

After a few minutes, Inuyasha was fast asleep, and Kagome decided to leave and go back home. She turned to Shippo. "Shhh. Try not to wake up Inuyasha, 'Kay?"

She got up and put on her shoes. In the door way Kagome turned to look over her shoulder. "I'll be right back! Take good care of him, Shippo." Shippo smiled. And replied. "Don't worry, you can count on me!" Kagome continued her way out.

On her way to the Bone Eaters Well, Kagome looked up at a tree branch that was dripping from the rain.

'Everything always looks so much prettier after a shower.' She thought, holding her hand out to catch a raindrop.

She closed her eyes as the wind began to blow, and lifted a hand up to the side of her face, holding her hand back. 'It's been a while since it rained. The last time...' Her train of trailed off as a memory flashed through her mind.

It was the time when Kagome had met, or accidentally bumped into, Sesshomaru while it was raining. 'Also the last time I say HIM.'

Kagome lifted her pointer finger to her chin. 'I wonder if Sesshomaru ever used that umbrella or not.' Kagome rubbed her head. 'Knowing him, probably not.' Then a mental image came to her mind. Sesshomaru standing there looking down his his nose at her, with sparkles in the background. And him saying, "I'm too sexy for your umbrella!".

Kagome sweat dropped.

To Be Continued...

Sorry I'm not able to do the full chapter but since I was taking so long I thought, 'Ah, what the hell, Im going to post this Afro my readers who are probably being turtored waiting for so long.'

SORRY, my mom decided I should do school all year round... Even though I'm a few days ahead with my school work, I still have a very short time for writing and editing.

Plus... My laptop crashed with all my files of the stories... I almost cried when it did... I wasn't able to save anything ),:

Ja Ne my readers!

Julia.


End file.
